Accidents
by lostandinsecure
Summary: "A realization washed over me. This is it. This is where I'm going to die." It's been a year since Ellie and Marco returned from LA, and her life has been in a downward spiral since. Will a certain someone rescue her from herself?  I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI!
1. Colder than my heart, if you can imagine

**Hello! This is my first FanFic, so bear with me. Let me know what you think of it! :) ****Also, I know I'm not the best writer. I try my hardest, though, and that's saying a lot.**

**There will be at least two chapters, I'm in the process of writing the second one. If you want me to write more chapters, I'll write more! :)**

**

* * *

**

_(Takes place a year after Degrassi Goes Hollywood, at Marco's birthday party)_

_**Ellie Nash**_

There was crappy music blaring all across our apartment, there were people I recognized and people I didn't scattered everywhere, and then there was me. Poor, lonely Ellie, sitting in the corner like a bump on a log. It's not like I wasn't happy to see my best friend being happy. I just wasn't in the partying mood, even if it were Marco's party. I scanned the room, and _he_ was nowhere to be found. I saw old friends from Degrassi, a few friends from the Core, but there was no _him_. This upset me deeply. He was in the city over the holidays, and I didn't understand why he wouldn't be here tonight. Maybe he knew I was here, and didn't want to see me? Or maybe he wasn't up to partying, just like me. Whatever the reason, he wasn't here, and I was upset over him_ again. _I don't know why I wanted him there. Or maybe, I was searching for him because I didn't want him there. Hell, I didn't know what I wanted! It's always been like that for him and me. I was depressing myself again, which I really did not need.

For a moment, my mind wandered and I thought about my mother. She was killed in a car accident – a drunken driving accident, on her way to pick me and my father up at the hospital after he was released last summer. Of course, this just made my father's life worse, so he was put right back into the hospital. Ever since that day, I've been breaking countless promises to myself. I would say to myself, "This is the last time I'm going to cut." After a while I stopped promising myself that I wouldn't, because I knew that the next time I got upset I would cut myself again. And again. And again.

I scratched at my arm, feeling the bumps of scars under the fabric of my sleeve, and my thoughts went back to him. I scanned the living room once more for him, and I almost gave up. But that's when I saw the front door open. He walked in alone, and no one really seemed to notice until a blonde girl, who I recognized from one of Marco's _Gay-Straight Alliance_ club meetings, which he dragged me to every now and again, saw him walk in, and yell "_OH MY GOD, IT'S CRAIG MANNING!" _

Seeing him made my heart ache. The last time I saw Craig Manning, he kissed me. And even though that kiss only lasted for a moment, it seemed like it lasted a lifetime. It was almost like it was in slow motion; every second of the kiss was completely perfect in my mind. But alas, after that kiss, and after I got on a plane back to Toronto, Craig more than likely went home to his model girlfriend, without even one thought of Ellie Nash.

I closed my eyes and went back to mine and Marco's trip to Los Angeles to visit Paige last year. My father was back from Afghanistan and he was in the hospital with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. I didn't want to believe it, so I ignored it completely. L.A. was like an escape for me. That was, until I met Craig on the street, eating ketchup chips with Pete Wentz. Seeing him then was sufficiently awkward, of course. He had been sober from cocaine for a year and a half, and I was proud of him. After problems with Marco and Paige, I stayed with Craig. We bonded, and it was like old times. I felt like he was falling for me, like I was for him. Alas, it was _Craig_ after all. You always have to expect the unexpected with him, and in this case, his beautiful, model girlfriend was the unexpected. I was hurt yet again by Craig Manning. _Shocker._

I waded out into deep waters, not trying to kill myself, contrary to popular belief. I was trying to escape from the reality that was slowly catching up with me.

And that leads us to the kiss. Well, the few kisses I got from Craig Manning before my departure. I loved him, I really did. But the next time I heard from Craig Manning, he e-mailed me about his proposal to his girlfriend. It was stupid for me to get hurt, but I was truly broken. My heart had been ripped out of my chest, thrown on the ground, and smashed to millions of pieces right before my eyes.

I snapped back to reality when I heard girls running from all sides of the apartment to get at least one glance at the superstar. That is, until Marco cut through the swarm of ladies and grabbed Craig by the arm, then pulled him in to the living room while announcing that he went to high school with the star. I was amazed that the people were in awe over Craig being here, but they did hardly anything when Manny arrived. I hoped he, or anybody else for that matter, wouldn't notice me when I slowly got up from my chair in the corner, and cut through people to get to my room. I fought my way through the madness, and once I made it to my bedroom and closed the door, I was virtually exhausted. I sat down on my bed when I heard a few of the girls chanting for him to play a song, then silence followed. I could almost hear the creaking of the latches as Craig opened his guitar case, and then I heard his voice. That familiar, beautiful voice I had fallen in love with so many years ago.

"This is a song I wrote for a girl who really helped me through hard times in my life. I thought she'd be here tonight, but I haven't seen her..." I listened closely, knowing that he was going to play _my _song. I could hear whispers, probably people wondering who the girl was, and where she was, and then Craig started again. "Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this." For a few moments, there was complete silence, which was broken with the first line of my song. When I heard the first lyrics, I burst out into tears, and collapsed onto the floor. I hadn't heard the song since the day he played it for me in L.A. I opened my eyes, and through the tears in my eyes I could see something in the distance, lying on the floor next to my dresser.

It was my CD case.

The old, ratty CD case, filled with switch blades, pocket knives, elastic bands, razors, small scissors, and of course, my compass from grade ten. I knew what I had to do, so I crawled over to the side of my dresser, zipped open the case and made my choice; the compass. It had never failed to help me control my own pain; I could always rely on my compass. I slid the compass out of its special pocket, examined it for a second, and then sat up against the wall beside my dresser. I pulled up my sleeve, looked for a free spot on my arm, and found the perfect spot. I pressed the sharp end of the compass to my skin until it broke through, causing me to grit my teeth a bit. It was deep this time, one of the deepest ones I've done in a long time. A smart person would have stopped, but I needed this.

I listened to Craig sing the chorus of the song, cried harder, and built up the courage to bury the compass deeper into my arm, and then I dragged it across until I met the side of an old scar. I was crying harder, but this time it was from relief. Craig finished the song, and when he finished, so did the relief. Huh. This was strange, usually the relief lasted longer than that, but this time was different. This time, the relief was replaced with pain; searing pain that ached through all of my body. I tried to suppress a scream, but there was no use. I screamed loudly and gripped my arm, trying to stop the pain even for a second. A realization washed over me. _This is it. This is where I'm going to die._ Before I knew it, there was blood everywhere. My arm was limp, and I was getting weaker by the second. I was going in and out of consciousness, and when I was about to black out completely, I heard my name being yelled by someone familiar. I felt their hand on my shoulder, and they yelled for help. I didn't even get to see who it was until there was nothing but blackness everywhere.


	2. Beside You

_**Craig Manning**_

I was excited to be in Toronto again, especially since I haven't seen most of my friends in over two years. I was single, again. Yvette and I didn't quite work out in the end. She had found my song notebook, with so many different lyrics and rhymes about _her_. No, not my bride-to-be, I'm talking about the one girl that had helped me through two of the roughest times in my life. Yvette accused me of cheating, and she left me on the spot for some guy in an Emo band. I almost turned to cocaine to help me through the break up, but I couldn't. I wouldn't! I had worked so hard, and I was still sober. Staying sober was hard, but I managed. _She_ was the one who gave me the push that I needed. Without her, I'd probably be face down in a ditch somewhere. Plus, if she ever found out I was doing cocaine again, who knows what would happen to me.

On a lighter note, I was very excited to see everyone, and hopefully they would treat me like good old Craig from high school, and not cocaine-addicted-superstar Craig Manning. If only they knew that I had been sober for almost three years... Even though I didn't want them to give me the royal treatment, I still had my guitar with me in the cab just in case. The eighty-something year old cab driver didn't recognize me, which was good because I really didn't need a smelly old cab driver spitting un-chewed food on me while asking for an autograph (believe it or not, it happens).

The cab stopped in front of what must have been Marco's building. I handed the driver a ten dollar bill, and stepped outside into the pouring rain. I pulled my hood over my head, and hurried into the drab building which was two blocks away from the University of Toronto. Making my way upstairs to the apartment Marco lived in, I thought of _her_. Ellie Nash. The Ellie Nash I had written so many unpublished and published songs about. I had loved her, and of course I always would.

It pained me to think of my visit a few years ago. Ellie had caught me doing cocaine, and I lied and said that the coke was Manny's, and she convinced me to do the drug with her. I was a known liar, but I would never lie to Ellie. Plus, I was higher than a kite. When Ellie found out that I lied to her about the cocaine, I knew that she would probably never believe me ever again. And when I thought things could not get any worse Ellie-wise, she caught me doing the drug backstage at a show. She said that she would tell Joey, and get me shipped off to Calgary. I panicked, and that's when we shared our first kiss. It was almost perfect, other than the fact that I was high _again_. After the kiss, I ruined everything by telling Ellie that she wouldn't tell Joey if she really did love me. Just like that, she was gone. I saw her again at the airport before I left for Calgary. I told her that I wasn't lying about what I said, but she didn't believe me, and she left. After that day at the airport, I didn't do cocaine ever again. Ellie Nash saved me from myself.

I fast-forwarded my thoughts to the last time I saw Ellie. It was almost a year ago, after a week of hanging out. We were at the airport in L.A. before she got on her flight home to Toronto. We kissed, and this time it really was perfect. I loved her, and I always would. However, Ellie was going back home, and I was in L.A. Sure, she kissed me. But she'd never want to be together after all the times I hurt her over the years.

I shook the depressing thoughts away and focused on the present. Maybe Ellie and Marco still lived together. I'd see her tonight if they still did... I immediately got nervous just thinking about it. I decided immediately what song I was going to play. _Rescue You_. The song I played for Ellie in Los Angeles when she was staying at my condo on the beach. Hopefully she would love it.

I went over the lyrics in my mind even though I knew them by heart. My mind was racing by the time I reached the door to Marco's apartment. I slowly opened the door and sauntered into the huge party. Marco was always a party kind of guy, so it didn't surprise me that he would be throwing a rager like this. The first person I saw in the living room was Marco, trying to get everyone to put their drinks on coasters. _No luck in that department, like always, _I thought, and I chuckled to myself.

After that moment, everything happened like a blur. Some girl from TU noticed who I was, screamed my name, then BAM! I was trampled by college-girl fans. _Sigh…_ The one girl I _wanted _to trample was nowhere in sight. Marco pulled me out of the crowd, and announced to everyone that I was his friend from high school. I noticed Manny sitting in the corner with Emma and Liberty, they waved to me and I smiled. Manny was probably still angry with me because of the whole "choosing-cocaine-over-her" thing a few years ago, but that was forever ago.

A few of Marco's friends wanted me to play a song, and I barely even realized until Marco tugged on my sleeve and made me snap back into reality. I was looking for Ellie. I scanned the room, and she was nowhere to be found. I sighed again, and then said that I was going to play a song called Rescue You, which was written for someone in that room. I glanced at Manny in the corner to see her reaction- her eyes lightened up for a moment, and shot me a look that screamed, "Did you write it for me?" I shot her one back that said "No, it wasn't."

I strummed the first chord to the song, and began to sing. After the first verse, I glanced at Manny again, who was turned toward Emma and Liberty again, but this time she mouthed "Ellie" to them. I grinned, happy that she knew immediately that this wasn't for her. As verses progressed into the chorus, I felt the natural high of performance. It was amazing, being able to play in front of friends like this. I missed this.

However, the thing I missed more than playing in front of people I knew was Ellie Nash. _Where the hell is she? _I thought, as I sang the chorus a second time. I scanned the room for the millionth time looking for Ellie. It troubled me. _Did she and Marco get into a fight?_ Unlikely. _Maybe she and __**Paige**_ _got into a fight._ Now **that** was likely.

I sang the last line of the song, smiled for the small audience, and then quickly put my guitar back into the case. I ran over to Marco. "Craig, my man! That was awesome, and I wonder who it was about…" Marco winked, but I pulled him aside. I grabbed his shoulders, "Where is she? I need to see her right now." Marco thought for a minute. "If she's not out here, she might be in her room. Down the hall a bit, it's the second door to the left. Knock first though, you know our El, she likes her privacy." Marco smiled again, and I smiled back. "Thanks Marco. I really appreciate it." I patted him on the arm, and then quickly ran down the hall to find my Ellie.

_First door, bathroom, second door…_ Ellie's name was scribbled on a whiteboard on the door. I knocked. There was no answer. "El? Open up?" I said loudly. Still no answer. _She either doesn't hear me, she's ignoring me, or she's not even in there._ I thought. "Ellie Nash, open the door!" I dragged on the o sound in door, and still no answer. _Huh…_

I turned the doorknob, and stepped in slightly. And that's when I saw her.

Ellie was lying on the floor, drenched in blood. "Ellie?" My voice was shaking with fear for her. I realized then that she was unconscious. "Ellie!" I yelled, and ran to where she was laying. I checked her pulse first. Her heart was still beating, thank god. I sighed with relief. I picked up her arm, which was covered in blood and two fresh gashes that covered the entire length of her thin arm.

"El, we're going to get you to the hospital ASAP, don't worry…" I cupped her face in my hand, smoothed down her hair, then yelled for Marco to come to us. I used my loudest voice, and within seconds, Marco came running in. "Craig, what's the proble-" He noticed Ellie on the floor, and then gasped. "Craig, what happened?" He ran over to Ellie and I, checked her pulse the same way I did, then looked at me. "I knocked, there was no answer, so I came in and I found her like this! Marco, when did she start cutting again?" I could hear the fear for Ellie in my voice. "I didn't know she still did…" Marco looked almost as worried as I felt.

Marco yelled for Paige, and then she ran in as well. "Marco, what do you want?" She obviously didn't notice Ellie almost dead on the floor. We motioned to her, and her eyes widened. "I'll clear party central, Marco, you call the ambulance, and cokey, you stay with her!" I sighed with annoyance, but I didn't care about Paige's snide remark. All I cared about was Ellie right now.

Next thing I knew, Marco and I were sitting in the back of an ambulance with Ellie lying in the cot in front of us. I wanted her to be okay. I needed her to be okay.


	3. Lovesick

**A/N:**

**Wow, this chapter took me four hours to write, but I'm some glad I did! Probably my favorite so far.**

**Enjoy!**

**[Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.]**

**If anyone has any ideas for what should happen next, or some cute, fluffy Crellie moment, send me a message with your idea. If I like the idea, I might write it in. (Don't worry, I'll credit you!)**

* * *

_**Craig Manning**_

Twelve hours.

That's how long I've been sitting in this damn chair in this damn hospital.

Marco and Paige offered to take me downstairs to get something to eat, but I refused. I didn't want her to be alone if she woke up. Keyword: if. I absolutely hated waiting.

Nurses came in and out of the room, and a few of them told me to go home. I refused to them as well; I wasn't leaving her side. This was probably my fault, I felt obligated to stay. One of the doctors that took a look at Ellie said that the cuts were very deep, and she might be fine, but only time will tell. After he said that, I immediately thought of my mother. _Only time will tell._ They said to Joey and I, and a two year old Angie. They were probably my least favourite words in the English language. I've also never been in a hospital for this long since my mother passed away. I can barely even look at Angela now without thinking about her.

Marco entered the room again. "Hey Craig, are you sure you don't want to go for a walk with Paige and I? It might do you some good to get out of this room." Marco patted my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Marco. I need to stay with her, I feel responsible."

"Craig, she's been really stressed at school lately. She's been really depressed; it couldn't be your fault." Marco had an upset look in his eyes, which I expected. This must be one hell of a birthday present. However, when she said that she's been depressed lately, I got curious.

"Why has she been depressed...?" I glanced down at her arm. There were more cuts than just the two large ones from last night. There were criss-cross lines spread all across her skinny arm, some were scabbing over, and some were older and were a pinkish color to them.

"You didn't hear? Her mom died last summer in a car accident."

I was shocked. I knew how it felt, having someone die in a car accident. Car accidents were the worst way to have a loved one die, in my opinion. They're so sudden. When someone has a disease, you have time to get used to the idea. I touched Ellie's clean arm.

"Th-That's horrible, Marco." I could feel tears in my eyes, and it wouldn't be the first time I cried in the past twelve hours.

"Yeah, it really is. She hasn't been doing well since then, but I never thought she'd go back to cutting. I really should have known, being her roommate and all," Marco sat down in a seat across from me. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. "I feel so stupid!" He shook his head. "I really shouldn't have been so naive! The long sleeved shirts, her slipping marks, the secrecy... Everything adds up now." I felt bad for him.

Marco stood up again. "Well, I'm going to go find Paige. She's probably not enjoying her vacation home, huh?" He smiled, fake, but at least he was trying to stay positive. Marco left the room, and I was alone with Ellie again. In the distance, I heard Paige and Marco arguing whether they should leave me here and go home or not. Paige, of course, wanted to go home. Marco wanted to stay. I didn't care if they left or not, I wasn't going anywhere.

I looked back at Ellie. She really was beautiful, and for a moment I cursed myself for choosing Manny over her in senior year. _I was a stupid kid_. I sighed, and I held her hand that was closest to me.

"I'm such a jackass," I lightly kissed her hand. "Maybe this wouldn't have happened if I wasn't so stupid. Maybe if I chose you in senior year, none of this would be happening. Maybe we'd still be together today." I then realized I was talking to an unconscious person. I looked around at the empty room for a minute before speaking again. Ellie's heart rate went up a bit on the monitor, and went down again after a second. I wasn't worried. "Damn, I feel stupid; talking to someone who can't even hear me. Maybe that's what makes this so easy, knowing that you can't reject me or laugh at anything I say." I smiled a little. "I really have missed you Ellie. I've missed you a lot. You know, ever since L.A. my life has been different. You changed it for the better when you showed up. I just wish I could have told you that then. I love you El, you know that right?"

I was telling the truth.

_**Ellie Nash**_

I honestly thought I was home when I woke up.

I could smell the familiar smell of Marco and Paige, and I could hear them bickering in the distance. Though I had no idea what they were talking about, I could hear their voices. I almost forgot about what happened. I just thought, _Oh! I fell asleep, and now I'm home and Paige and Marco are fighting over which kind of bacon is better, crispy or chewy._ However, nothing is ever that simple.

Reality struck me about two minutes after I woke up; I wasn't home, I was in the hospital. Paige and Marco were arguing in the hall outside my room about me. _Wonderful. _I then realized that my arm hurt really badly, and someone was holding my hand on the other side. I heard whoever it was sigh.

_"Damn, I feel stupid; talking to someone who can't even hear me. Maybe that's what makes this so easy, knowing that you can't reject me or laugh at anything I say. I really have missed you Ellie. I've missed you a lot. You know, ever since L.A. my life has been different. You changed it for the better when you showed up. I just wish I could have told you that then. I love you El, you know that right?"_

It was Craig. I didn't want to see him. Not like this. I recognized his voice; his sweet voice with a hint of an accent. His voice was raspy, he must be tired. I suddenly wondered what time it was.

_That was him when I blacked out... _I realized, and the few minutes before I passed out came back to me instantly.

_"Ellie...?"_

_"Ellie!"_

_My hearing went a little fuzzy._

_"Marco!"_

And then, everything went black.

Snapping back to reality, I realized that Paige and Marco's bickering had stopped. Craig had stopped talking, but was still holding my hand. I felt like crying again after hearing him say that to me. It would be awkward if I 'woke up' now, so I didn't know what to do exactly. I kept my eyes shut, and waited for a few more minutes.

He said nothing more, and I thought I heard sobbing. _Was he crying over me?_ I thought. _Now_ I wanted to cry even more.

After another minute or two, Craig's crying changed to sniffles. I felt another presence in the room. "Have you seen any change in her?" Someone asked, probably a doctor or something.

"Nope, no change so far. About ten minutes ago, her heart rate went up for a second but went back to normal in a second or two, but other than that, no." He sounded concerned. _He must really care._

"Hm," I heard a clacking noise, maybe a pen or something like that. "She may have regained consciousness for a second. Do you mind if I look at her for a minute?" She phrased it like a question.

_Yeah, lady. I'm awake, I just don't want to see the guy I've been in love with since senior year crying by what could have been my death bed._

I heard Craig get up from the chair and the doctor was then by my side. She touched my arm gently. "Ellie, are you awake?" She said a bit louder than Craig had when he was talking to me. She was trying to wake me up; it was safe now. But I waited, still.

"Ellie, wake up..." I heard Craig's raspy, quiet voice a little ways away.

Luckily, I was very good at pretending to be asleep. I groaned a little, like I would when I was in Middle School, and my dad would wake me up for school way too early every morning.

"Huh." The doctor stopped touching my arm. "She's waking up. I'll be back in a minute, but I'll let you be the one in here when she gets up." I heard the doctor's squeaky shoes leaving the room. I was alone with Craig again. "Ellie, wake up. Please."

I groaned again. I then put my hand to my face and rubbed my eye, which hurt from being closed for so long, and opened them a little. "Oh, El!" He smiled while I blinked a little, getting used to the dimly lit room.

"Ugh... What time is it?" I said, still trying to get used to the room. I wasn't pretending anymore. "It's almost seven in the morning; you've been out for about twelve hours." He grabbed my hand again. I opened my eyes fully, and sat up a little. I winced when I moved my stitched up arm. "Craig, what are you doing here...?" I asked, really curious why it was him instead of Marco or Paige. "I found you Ellie... What the hell were you thinking?" He was concerned. I looked down, feeling bad for putting him through this. "I... I don't know," I stuttered a bit. "Why is it that I'm always the one to find you like this? First in L.A. and now here..." His voice trailed off a bit. "I don't know why it's always me, El."

"I wasn't trying to kill myself, Craig. I really wasn't..."

"Oh yeah? Then what were you trying to do, give me a heart attack? You almost died, Ellie. I was so worried." He looked down. "I'm sorry, Craig... I never meant to worry you; I just didn't want to be there." He was hesitant for a moment. "I'm sorry too, Ellie, for freaking out at you a little." I looked into his green eyes, and sighed. "I was awake, you know, when you said those things to me..."

"Oh, shit. What all did you hear?" His eyes widened a bit. I smiled. "It may have started with you saying that you felt stupid for talking to someone unconscious." He rubbed his forehead, and let out a nervous chuckle. "So, you basically heard everything, didn't you?"

"I guess I did."

"Well, just so you know, I was telling the truth about everything I said. Especially that last part..." His eyes looked hopeful.

I wanted to leave. I just wanted to rip the IV out of my arm and run. I always got like this; not knowing what to say.

"I... I don't know what to say, Craig." I closed my eyes, and when I opened them after an over-exaggerated blink I realized that I was tearing up. "Don't cry, Ellie. I don't expect you to say anything." He smoothed down my hair and smiled a cute, half-smile.

_Shit, I probably look like a mess..._ My inner-girl thought.

_Wait, what the hell am I thinking? I'm lying in a hospital with my arm all stitched up, and I'm worrying about my appearance? _

I decided to change the subject. "So, do you think I'll be locked away in a mental hospital after doing this?" I smiled, hoping he would too. "Well, I sure hope not." He smiled a little. It was good to see his smile. I missed it.

I decided to just come out with the truth. "Craig, I didn't know what I was thinking when I cut myself again. I don't know what it was, exactly. To be honest, I don't think it was because of you. It may have contributed a bit, but it was probably mainly just stress. And I'm sorry for making you and Marco and Paige worry. I didn't mean to go that far." I was telling the complete truth, and after talking, I realized that my voice hurt a lot. It must have been from not talking so much for a long time. "Well, I'm here now El." He held my hand again. "I'm not leaving you this time."

"You're not going back to L.A?" I didn't want him throwing his career away for me. "I've decided to take a much needed break. I've missed home a lot." He looked down at his feet again, and yawned. "You must be tired, Craig..." I was worried. He must have been up for all night. "Yeah, I am. But you're more important than sleep right now." He looked back up at me. He looked _really_ tired. He had dark circles under his eyes, and his eyes were a bit red. "I don't care. You should go back to wherever you're staying and rest. I'll still be here for a long time, trust me." And I knew I would be here for a while. People who cut themselves and need medical attention don't just get to leave. I was going to be there for a w_hile. _"I'm not leaving, Ellie. Not for anything." I smiled at him. It was nice, having someone that cared. Marco and Paige probably left already.

There was a knock on the door frame. Craig and I both looked up; the doctor was back. "I see you're awake, Ms. Nash." She walked into the room. "Craig, do you mind if I have a minute alone with Ellie?" Craig squeezed my hand, sat up, and stretched a little. "I'll go find Marco and Paige. I'll see you soon, okay El?" I nodded. Craig smiled and left the room.

"The cuts were bad, and we hopefully got whatever infection that could have been in there out when we stitched them up. And by seeing your entire arm, I'm guessing this is a common occurrence?" The doctor looked at me with that disappointed look that I always hated. It was the look that teachers gave you in High School when you didn't have your homework done or was late for class. _Ugh. _"Yeah... I started when I was fifteen, and I stopped for a couple years, but after my mother died last year it's gotten worse."

"Well, you're lucky that the cuts weren't any deeper. That boy in here with you found you just in time, you know." She clicked her pen and started writing something down on her clipboard. "I wasn't trying to kill myself. I was just trying to escape." I told the truth. "Do you mind telling me about that? Why you cut?" The doctor sat down in Craig's chair.

I propped myself up on the headboard of the hospital bed, and told her everything.


	4. Announcement

Hey guys!

Sorry for the lack of updates lately! I've been really focused on another project that I want to get out of the way before I finish this story. I've had writers block for this one for a few weeks, so I've been writing the other one every chance I get. Also, my life has been pretty hectic because my brother is graduating, which means that me, being the photographer of the family, has to take pictures to document his final days of high school. That'll go on for another week or two, and I also have my own finals and what not in school so I haven't really had a whole lot of time to myself. And, like I said before, with the time I do have to myself, I write for my other project. I promise updates soon! I'm just pretty stressed out with school, family issues and some other personal and health issues I've been having.

If you want to check out my other story to tide yourself over, it's called "All You Did Was Save My Life", and it's basically just the summer before Season 5, when Craig and Ellie became good friends. I also changed up a few things, which you'll see if you read the story. I'm currently working on the fifth chapter of that story.

Once I finish my current three projects I have on the go (this, my story "The Lousy Truth", and the story I explained above), I'm going to work on another one I have planned, which is just basically a reunion of all of the original Degrassi characters (season 1 and 2 characters).

Please read and review my other story! It truly makes my day when I go online at school and see a new review. I promise, if you guys like this, you'll love "All You Did Was Save My Life".

xox,

Charity.


End file.
